Summer's Heat
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: SasuNejiNaru. Kyuubi goes into heat and Neji adn Sasuke take it into their hands to help out the needy blonde.


Kairi: Nyah! Welcome to another exciting episode of--

Neji: Just get on with it, woman.

Kairi: .. The only reason that you aint uke is because this is a request from Haleigh, so SHOVE IT.

Neji: (grumbles)

Naruto: Wait a sec.. if Neji isn't the uke.. And Sasuke isn't.. Then that means.. WAIT DON'T START THE--

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

Rating: M

Pairings: SasuNejiNaru (Yay Threesome!!!)

Warnings: OOC. Naru-chan is gonna act like an uke.. Whether he wants to or not!! So, yeah. MAJOR OOC. You have been warned. Smut, lots of yummy smut. …yes, much yummy smut.

Disclaimer: If I say yes does that mean that the threesome will appear on Toonami? ..my brother watches that, better not take the chance. -snickers-

Note: This is dedicated to Haleigh(just-another-generic-emo-kid)

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

It was a glorious summer night; the moon brought a cooler climate than the daytime, when the sun burned overhead like it had a magnifying glass placed near it to intensify the heat. But it was still hot. Extremely, _extremely_, hot. But, what made it even worse?

When the demon living inside of you was in heat.(1)

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, glaring at his clock. There was no way that the teenager could go outside in this condition; he would definitely pounce on the first attractive person he spotted. This had only happened once before..

He knew exactly who to call.

Brushing a few beads of sweat off his forehead, he reached under the light sheets on his bed, pulling out the cordless phone out.

--- --- ---

Sasuke stood up from his couch, walking into the kitchen to grab the phone on the wall.

" Hello?"

" Sasuke-kun," a voice whined through the phone. " You're not training today, are you?" The blonde's voice seemed out of breath, even though it was only ten in the morning.

" I wasn't planning on it." Sasuke answered tonelessly. " Why?"

" Can you come over? _Now_?" The bluenette blinked, leaning against the wall next to the phone.

" Can you give me a reason?"

" Aughh.. Remember that one time last winter when I felt really, really hot and you helped me by--" The Uchiha coughed.

" I'll be right over. And.. Neji-san's here.. Do you want me to bring him?" Neji had spent the night there, helping Sasuke reorganize his scrolls. Naruto groaned needily.

" _Yes. _Just get your ass over here."

--- --- ---

Some fifteen minutes later, after getting Neji to agree to helping Naruto with his 'problem', Sasuke pushed the buzzer for the blonde's apartment building.

" Sasuke?"

" Yes, open up." Without even a pause the door clicked, unlocking as Sasuke pulled it open, beginning to lead Neji upstairs.

" So let me get this straight: The demon inside of Naruto has gone into heat, and even though he has control over it, he's still affected sexually?"

" Mhm hm."

" And we're going to help him get rid of this need?"

" Yes. And just a little tip.. I wouldn't worry about getting rough." Neji gave him a strange look.

" What does that-- mmph!" He was cut off roughly as Naruto yanked open his apartment door, stepping out and grabbing ahold of the brunette's long, silky hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

" That's what it means." Sasuke smirked. He ushered the two inside, since the blonde was still in his boxer shorts. He pulled his lips away from the Hyuuga's, panting heavily.

Neji finally understood why this had been such a burden; he could practically _feel_ the heat radiating off of Naruto. His cheeks were flushed and there was a quite obvious bulge in the cotton that was clinging to his lower body.

" What took you so long?" He whined as Sasuke began to undress himself, stripping down to nothing.

" Neji wasn't quite so sure of it." He answered, sliding into Neji's spot so that the brunette could do the same. Their clothes sat in a messy pile in the corner, still clean because they had dressed only an hour ago.

" Well then I think Neji should be submiss--!" The blonde was silenced by a finger over his lips

" Ah, ah, ah. You're the one who needs most attention, that means that you are uke, Naru-chan." He chuckled as Naruto whined.

" But Sasuke-kuuun.."

" No buts. Now why don't you remove this eyesore," He slid his hand over the cotton shorts on the hyper Chuunin, " and let us do the work." Neji smirked slightly as Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed. He felt Neji sit down behind him after he had the boxers off, leaving him completely exposed to the two other men.

" Gorgeous.." The Uchiha teased, running a slim finger up the blonde's arching member.

" Ah.."

" So, Neji. How exactly are we going to do this?" The brunette slid out of his silky boxers in a single, fluid movement.

" I think I have an idea.." He pulled Sasuke's hair slightly so that he could whisper into his ear. A smirk appeared on his face.

" Creative." Without warning, he pulled Naruto up so that his nose was level with the blonde's collar bone, dropping him down onto his cock. He cried out in pain and pleasure as Sasuke moaned, staying put for several moments before Naruto began to bob his hips up and down in slow, uneven movements. This continued for several minutes, during which Neji reached around and began to roll the coax the blonde's soft, pink nipples into hardness. He looked over Naruto's shoulder, smirking at Sasuke, who nodded. The teenager in the middle looked mildly confused before his former teammate stilled his hips, feeling something else shoving into him, at the same time as Sasuke.

It was Neji.

He let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain, his eyes widening as Neji managed to somehow fit himself into Naruto's tightness(2). He, unlike Sasuke, though, began moving immediately, thrusting in and out harder and faster. It took Sasuke a minute to register what was happening, with Naruto's mildly painful cries and the amazing friction that was flowing through his member, before moving teasingly slow in and out of Naruto, nowhere near Neji's rushing pace.

" N-Neji, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly as he met his release, spilling the white fluids over his thighs and Sasuke's chest. He collapsed against Neji, breathing heavily. His eyes shot open as he felt another sharp thrust into him.

" Not yet, Naru-chan." Sasuke smirked, reaching is arms around the blonde's waist and to the curve of his backside, grabbing and squeezing teasingly.

" A-Ah!!" Naruto shouted as he felt Neji restrain his wrists behind his back(3). " Ngg, Neji! Sasuke-kun!!"

" Heh, you're a horny little fox aren't you?" Neji mumbled into his ear, thrusting once more into him and groaning in content as his released. Naruto mewled at the feeling, arching his back. Sasuke squeezed the blonde's ass(4) tightly as he followed in suit of Neji. The two older boys slid out of Naruto with a slight groan, falling back on the mattress. Naruto squeezed in between them, burying his head in the pillow.

" Mm.. you should go into heat more often." Neji stated, a grunt of reply from the two Chuunin.

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

(1): ..foxes go into heat, so fox Demons have sexual urges, too, yeah? X3

(2): Ah ha. For lack of wording?

(3): The sudden bondage from a SasoDei I'm currently reading from petite-neko called No Dildo Required… xD Tee hee. Go check it out.

(4): I try to leave swears out of my fics… though I use them all the time in Real Life. (tee hee).

**NarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNarutoNaruto**

I forgot about this for the longest time. It was sitting on my flash drive for a few weeks before I got back to it, I'm so sorry, Haleigh-chan!! (sob) ... oh well!!

Anyway, I was in the car on my way to the airport when I finished this; my mom went to Florida and we were going to pick her up. But right as soon as I saved it NinjaTop died.. so I am lucky. xD Also, go check out the songs The WORLD and Shian by Nightmare. They're the bestestestestest band in the world. They're what get me through the day. (dreamy sigh) ...but no touchy Hitsugi-chan, the guitarist with many lip piercings. He R minez. (giggle giggle) Review!!

PS: Still taking requests, darlings!!!


End file.
